


Coming Home

by Antares10



Series: The Game of Our Life [5]
Category: Homestuck, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming home story, Daisys epilogue, Fluff, Multi, making life-choices, mentions of past trauma in relation to the game, mentions of the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home was easy and hard for Daisy after the game.</p>
<p>Daisys Epilogue. The Game was won and they had altered the world. This is the story of Daisy finding closure and getting what she wished for. </p>
<p>(Timeline: Plays between "The meddlesome brother" and "The prince, the princess and the plumber")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I had covered the aftermath of the Game for Luigi, I desided I wanted to write a bit about the other characters. There will be more little oneshorts in the future. An epilogue for Mario and Peach will be next. After that I have planned some little oneshorts, bits and pieces from the Game itself, some from past games and past lifes and some from their new future. 
> 
> But for now, please enjoy this little thing. Big thanks again to Pandir, who is still the best there is.

Coming home was hard and easy at the same time. After the game Daisy stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while, enjoying the freedom she had as long as she was there and starting something beautiful.  
  


She watched as her friends heal. And she did some healing herself. The small burn-marks faded, the scars that were left were easy to hide. The giant bed in Peach's guest suite offered her some of the best rest since the game and her dreams were only seldomly filled with death, meteors and a friend bleeding out on something looking to much like an altar.   
  


“What will you do?”, asked Peach one day during breakfast. She looked exhausted, Daisy noted. She worked a lot since returning, making sure her little Toads were save and sound and there.   
  


Sometimes it made her still feel guilty. Sometimes. A little bit.  
  


“Now? Today? Or what do you mean?”, she asked, taking a sip from her morning tea.  
  


“No, I mean... will you return to Sarasaland?”, asked Peach. “To your parents?”  
  


Daisy cringed a bit at that. She had hoped that Peach wouldn't touch that subject. There were many places she wanted to go, but her home...   
  


“I have to.”, said Daisy, sighing while thinking of sand and flowers and old, old memories. They wouldn't matter anymore, not with her wish, but for her, they still mattered. They still made it into her dreams from time to time.   
  


“You are always welcome here.”, said Peach. “And... if you need anything, I'm always there.”  
  


“Thank you.”, said Daisy, smiling at her friend. “But that is something I have to do alone, I think. It's not that I don't miss them. They are my parents. But I don't intent to stay there for long. I... want to see the world.”, Daisy said, almost whispering. “I'll go back so they won't worry and to get a few things in order, but then... the world is so big, there is so much there... so many places and people and it's something I want. I want to see all of that and explore all of that.”  
  


Peach nodded, smiling herself.   
  


“Good.”, she said. “And if you want to come back here, there is always a place for you.”  
  


“Oh, I know.”, she said, grinning, and both of them giggled, just like before, just like when they were younger and the biggest problem in their world was what colour to chose for their dress.  
  


It felt warm and nice and Daisy missed her friend terribly even before she left.  
  


 

Coming back was hard and easy at the same time. The land hadn't changed. Still sand, still flowers, still the big, old castle that loomed over her but now somehow it didn't try to suffocate her.  
  


Her parents were the same as always, king and queen, both in love, both so proud, both looking at her and seeing the little princess she once was but wasn't anymore.   
  


The yellow dress was in her backpack, she was wearing shorts and a top, her hair done in a practical ponytail and she gave her mother her crown.   
  


“Are you sure you want to do that?”, she asked and Daisy knew that in another live, she wouldn't have asked, would have assumed, would have fought her about this.  
  


She said yes, she wanted that. She told them that there was more to being a princess than to wait for the crown to be placed on her head. She told them that there was more to her than being the shadow of Peach. She told them a lot she knew she couldn't before, because before they wouldn't let her talk this long.  
  


It hurt a bit knowing that and that they would never know about it. It was unfair to have grudge against people who didn't exist anymore. It was a bit sad that she had to change that with her wish. Maybe she could someday convince herself that they eventually would have understood, not as fast as now but someday. Maybe someday she could convince herself that she didn't just wish the world so that she could do what she wanted.  
  


She didn't tell them about the game. Didn't tell them about dying, about nightmares, about talks in the dark and in dreams, about what she had done. About feeling fear, terror, power. About this feeling of being free and that even surrounded by death, she felt more alive and happy than ever before. About how the world burned around her and her friends and that it somehow was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
  


She told them that there were things she had to do, things to find.   
  


She told them about Peasley and Luigi. She wanted to be honest with them in just one instance.   
  


They didn't quite understand. (Because they were human, weren't they? Because humans don't understand things that aren't there since always, even if they were, because humans can be so stupid sometimes.) But they got that Daisy was happy, that she wanted it that way and that she was stating facts.  
  


Her mother hugged her and said that she was happy as long as Daisy was happy and her father smiled at her, saying something about his little daughter growing up. Daisy smiled at them.   
  


It wasn't perfect but she wasn't sure if she wanted perfect. But she was free now, could do what she wanted.   
  


She was on her way north only two days later. She took the yellow dress with her, even if she wouldn't wear it. Some things were worth bringing along.  
  


And when she returned, two weeks later, she went to the Mushroom Kingdom, walking until she saw the little house not too far from Peach's castle and the little garden, the line with colorful cloths, red and green and blue.  
  


She didn't have to knock. The man she wanted to see came running towards her and she embraced him and in this moment, everything was alright.   
  


(Peasley came over only two days later and Daisy corrected herself. NOW everything was perfect.)

 


End file.
